Reid's Dark Past
by Criminalminds01453
Summary: A case brings back old memories for Reid. A sad memory comes into focus and an old foe comes back. This is my first, please be kind. Rated M for themes and language.
1. A Dream Begins It All

**Criminalminds01453. You can call me Min. This is my first story, so bare with me. Sorry in advanced if it is bad. This first chapter is from the victims point of view. This was beta'd by Kitwarrior24. This is an AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. **

* * *

_As I creeped down the hall, the floors creaked and groaned as though the world was sobbing. I shined my light onto the floor and saw something dark. On closer examination I saw it was blood, fresh from the wound. As I went farther and farther down, I saw more and more. The pools of blood kept getting bigger and bigger. There were bloody footprints everywhere. There were big handprints and smaller, almost child like, handprints. I heard loud moans and it wasn't the floor this time. I was tring to see through the dark but all I saw was the light from the flashlight. _

_"Jason" I whispered. "Where are you?"_

_"He's not here, he's no longer on this earth." **He** said. I tried to run but there was something cold pressed against my neck. There was a sharp pain and a stinging sensation and when I touched my neck, my hand came away dark and, bloody._

_"What do you mean?" I was on the verge of tears. I couldn't talk, the unsobbed sobbes were chocking me. I wanted to scream, I was in so much pain. The knife was pressed to my back and I knew I was dead. Jason groaned again.** He** let go to finish the job. I turned and got the f *** out of there. I wanted to get as faraway as possible before **He** found out that I had escaped he would shoot me, literally shoot me. I saw the stairs that went to the roof. I heard him coming up from beneath me and saw he was watching following me. I ran up the stairs in a near panic. I knew he was close. I could hear his labored breathing from years of breathing in cigar smoke. He came up and started to follow me. I ran faster and then I jumped off the roof. _

BEEP! BEEP! My phone was going off, and I was ready to throw it out the window. My head was pounding. Never again am I going to go to bed as late as I did. It is bad when I don't get enough sleep and my head starts pounding like it is now. Never am I also going parting till four a.m, never again. All the sudden, my daughter came at me in a flurry of blue and red. It was the Forth of July and the we were going to see the fireworks later. The first time I have seen fireworks since I was eight years old. I was going to go and help set up, but I couldn't, the lights would hurt me worse than **His** whip would. Jason walked in, and started to speak, but he saw my face. I knew I looked bad, but his face told me I looked worse than I felt. Terror grabbed me as I thought of what my daughter saw, but then I remembered she was blind, a lab accident, meant to fix her sight, but it didn't. It made it worse. I feel bad, I mean this is my baby, my little girl. I was supposed to protect her, but I couldn't. Jason let me get myself together, but I knew it wouldn't last. Just then Katie, Spencer's twin sister walked in.

"Hey you should get ready." she said. "**He** will beat your ass senseless."

"I'm going, I'm going," I yelled back. "I wish the devil would take me."

"Mommy! Mommy!" yelled Charlotte "I want to play outside, but Daddy won't let me."

"Honey, you can't ruin your pretty dress. Go play with your dolls." I said.

"Oh phooey Mama, your so mean!" she said.

"I know, I know, I'm so mean" I said. Then the world as I knew it exploded into a world of hurt and blood.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know with a review. **

**What do you think should happen next? I am open to ideas. So, please, share your wisdom with me, oh honorable masters. *bows and disappears in a puff of blue smoke***


	2. An old foe, and an old love

**Hello I'm Min and here is Chapter Two like I promised. Just to clear a few things up, last chapter was all my OCs so thanks for bearing with me on that matter, it turned out nice. This was beta'd by Kitwarrior24.  
**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"Hey where's Reid?" said JJ. A quick look through the building showed that Spencer was not there or anywhere near the police station.

"Morgan call Reid, maybe he over slept." said Hotchner.

"He's not answering, Hotch. What do you want us to do?" asked Morgan

They went outside to search the area again, this time JJ found Reid's phone in a bush and it was covered in blood.

"Hotch!" yelled JJ, then she saw Reid's creds on the ground next to a huge patch of blood. Her heartbeat speed up as she thought of what could have happened to Reid. Suddenly a loud scream came from inside.

"Garcia whats wrong?" asked JJ. Then she saw Reid's face on the screen and started to sob. Everyone stopped to see what was wrong. Hotchner swore loudly, but could barely be heard over the sounds of Garcia's sobs. Morgan was pounding on the table and crying softly.

"Press play Garcia." said Gideon.

"Okay sir," Garcia pressed play and all you can could hear was Reid's cries of pain. He yelled and screamed, but no one could help him. It then cut to a voice

"_Hello BAU team, Look what I got? Did you notice he was gone?" said the voice and JJ shivered in fear. "Don't try to look for him. It won't help, so don't even try Garcia."_

JJ was staring at the screen in horror, for the voice belonged to Master Folley, the headmaster at her old school. All the sudden, Reid was up on the screen again and he was hurt. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. He had a black eye and a clump of hair was matted to his head. But it was his eyes that startled her the most. His once bright, knowing eyes, were now dull, lifeless, it almost looked like he was on drugs, again. He was trying to get away.

"O_h, Morgan, I suggest you keep your temper in check or I might have to mess up your pretty little friend. Even more than I did already," mocked Master Folley. _

"YOU SON OF A BITCH , LET REID GO" hollered Morgan. But he just laughed. And he kept laughing. In the background they could hear Spence struggle as Master Folley did something to him. Suddenly, a blood curdling scream came, but it wasn't Spencer. Then the screen went black.

oO0Oo

Spencer was trying to open his eyes, but one was swelled shut. In the distance he could hear the faint sound of a whip hitting someone's back. He tried to get to the person, but the world went black again.

He then felt a sharp pain in his arm and suddenly his thoughts became clearer and clearer. He turned his head, thinking the team has found him, but who it was threw him for a loop.

"Daniella? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead, along with everyone else." He said in clear confusion.

"Hey Spence, it really is me. I thought you were dead too. It is so good to open my eyes and see you here." said Daniella. It really was her, his finance from when he was a teen. They had gotten engaged at seventeen.

"Wait, where are we?" he asked. He missed her so much, but he had so many questions.

"Look around. What do you see?"

"I see a basement and wait, this is the old McGee place, the supposed to be haunted." he said as he started to laugh, This is where he proposed to her.

"Yeah, just down the road from the police station. Talk about the irony. Am I right?" she said

"Wait, are we being filmed?" he asked as he spied the camera. If It was true, then his team might know where he is right this minute. Hope sprang into his mind. Maybe his team would find them in time. He wanted to give his team a message but couldn't.

"Yeah we are. Why?" said Daniella

"Do we have someone who can hack into the police stations cameras or screens?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Who? Who is it, Daniella, this is important. Get them down here and start hacking." said Spencer

"Okay. LIL!" yelled Daniella. Lulu came down and Spencer was shocked that it was his little sister Lilly, the girl from the first video.

"What do you need?" I said.

"Hack into the Las Vegas data base, and get this video out to Garcia." said Daniella

"Wait, Lil who else is here?" said Spencer in shock that his little sister was alive. Then the rest of his sisters were alive.

"Um... Lets see, there's me, you, Daniella, Katie, Alicia, Mataya, Lucy, Clary, and Lilly. And then there's Jason, Jason, Dustin, John John, that's pretty much it." said Lilly

"Oh my god, **He **got Katie back too!" yelled Spencer

"He got us all." said Lilly as she started to cry she hated it when Spencer yelled at her or in her general direction. "All but Mackenzie"

"Lil, he didn't mean to yell at you. Did you Spencer?" Daniella glared at Spencer as if to say _tell her your sorry._

"Sorry Lil, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just on shock. Okay?" Said Spencer

"Mommy! Mommy!" came a little girl screaming at the top of her little lungs "HEISCOMINGTOBEATONTHATMANTIEDTOTHECHAIR!"

"Whoa, honey. Calm down, now what?" said Daniella

"He is coming down stairs to beat the man tied to the chair"said Kiana.

"Honey, go upstairs, Ok?"

"Ok"

"Who is that?" said Spencer.

"That's Kiana, our daughter Spencer." said Daniella. Spencer just sat there in shock.

oO0Oo

**Lilly's POV:**

I moved out of my room and then the whip came down on my back, hard and fast.

"AHHHH!" I screamed in pain "WHAT AM I BEING PUNISHED FOR NOW!?"

"For being out so late last night, and letting that little bitch have her run of the building." said **Him.**

"WAIT! What? She doesn't have run of the place." I said in confusion. Then the pain disappeared, and **He **left. I turning to leave and then I heard my name from the basement.

"LIL!" yelled Daniella.

"Mommy, What is it?" said Charlotte

"Nothing." I said. I hated lying to her but it was to protect her.

"Lil hack into the Las Vegas police station and then get this video to Garcia" said Daniella

"Ok" I said

"Wait, Lil who else is here?" said Spencer in shock that his little sister was alive. Then the rest of his sisters were alive.

"Um... Lets see, there's me, you, Daniella, Katie, Alicia, Mayata, Lucy, Clary and Lilly. And then there's Jason, Jason, Dustin, John John, that's pretty much it." I said.

"Oh my god **He **got Katie too!" yelled Spencer

"He got us all. " I said as I started to cry because I hated it when Spencer yelled

"He got us all." said I as she started to cry I hated it when Spencer yelled at me or in me general direction. "All but Mackenzie"

" Lil, he didn't mean to yell at you. Did you Spencer?" Daniella glared at Spencer as if to say _tell her your sorry._

"Sorry Lil, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just on shock. Okay?" Said Spencer

"Yeah it's fine, really." I said quietly. I don't think he heard me because i said it so quietly.

"Mommy! Mommy!" yelled Kiana "HEISCOMINGTOBEATTHEMANTIEDTOTHECHAIR!"

"Honey, slow down calm, and breathe. Now, what?" said Daniella

"**He **is coming down the stairs to beat the man tied to the chair." said Kiana

"Honey, go upstairs. Okay?"

"Ok" said Kiana

"Who was that?"said Spencer in shock.

"That was Kiana, our daughter Spence." said Daniella

"Holy shit

* * *

**Authors note: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming. I hope this cleared up some of the confusion. So please read on.**


	3. The Ending

**_Hey I'm Min, I'm here at Band Class but we are not playing. Sorry its been awhile. I was reading others fan fictions, but please keep going people! Please remember that this an AU, so yeah, on with the story. Kitwarrior24 beta'd this chapter._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Spencer Reid sat in the corner tied to a chair. He could feel the hot sticky blood running down his back, mingled with his sweat from screaming in pain as the whip came down over and over again. Footsteps echoed down the stairs, and he flinched. He looked in the direction of the footsteps. He was releaved to see it was his fiance Daniella.

"Oh my god, Spence I'm so sorry, Please forgive me. He threatened to kill Kiana." Daniella was speaking so fast, because if she didn't she was afraid he would yell at her.

"I'm not mad, I understand why you did it." said Spencer

"Oh thank you, thank you!" said Daniella

"No problem."

"Mommy! Mommy!" yelled Kiana rumnning down the stairs

"What? What?" said Daniella

"We're leaving. He said to pack your bags. The FBI is coming." said Kiana as she ran off

"Spence, we might be saved." said Daniella

"No, you know that there is no way they're going to get here in time." said Spencer

"I know, but I want it to be true. You know this." Said Daniella

o0O0o

The team heard where their beloved genius.

"Guys! Let's go we can save them. Come on JJ!" said Morgan

"He won't stay there for long" said JJ in an almost inaduable voice. "He just won't"

"How do you know this, JJ?" said Rossi. JJ's face became bright red at this comment, she apperently didn't mean to say this out loud.

"Because I think I might know this guy is, and if its who I think it is, then he won't stay there for long."

"Who do you think it is, JJ?"

"Master John Folley" said JJ as a shudder ran through her just hearing, or saying the name after all this time still caused terror to run through her, And if it was, then Reid is more worse off than she could ever be. Master Folley hated her, but he hated Reid even more. And she had no idea why.

"JJ?" called Garcia as she caught the image of JJ crying quietly

"I'm sorry, what?" said JJ as she tried to pull herself together.

"Why are you crying?" asked Garcia

"If it is Master Folley then Spencer is worse off. He knew Reid as a little boy, abused him and hurt him. He killed his older sister in front of him, and then cut Spence's throat, not deep, but if it wasn't for my mom, then he wouldn't be here today." said JJ

"Oh my god" said Hotch

"Yeah, it was really bad, what was worse was that his older brother hurt Spencer worse than Master Folley ever did." said JJ

"What did he do?" asked Morgan

"He molested Spencer when he was really young, like five years old young." sadi JJ" I"m going to kill BOTH of the son of a bitches." hloored Morgan in obvious rage.

"Lets get him before, it gets to that." said Prentiss

**Ten Minutes Later**

"FBI JOHN FOLLEY OPEN UP!" Hollored JJ, as adrenaline shoot through her veins

"Morgan!" yelled Hotch. Morgan kicked the door once, twice, three times, before it finally opened up. JJ went into the first room and was took back at what she saw. A room for a little girl, maybe seven if that, then saw the picture of Reid and a girl, who looks exactly like him, his twin sister Katie. JJ then realised this room was an exact replicia of younger Katie's bedroom at the orphanage.

"JJ!" yelled Prentiss

"What?" JJ yelled back, but then went to see her, and saw something repulsing. It was a torture chamber built for a man, Reid to be exact. Blood was everywhere.

"Guys, He's not here!" said Morgan

"Damn it !" yelled Hotch as the team looked at him in surprise.

"He lost forever, We will never find him now" said Prentiss for she feard all hope was lost.

**Three Months Later**

"Hey JJ, Tell us more about Reids past, it may help us find him."

"Yeah, Come on JJ, we barely know anything about Reid as a kid." said Morgan

"Hmmm, kid Reid, well he was really protective of the littler kids. When he meet Daniella, she was about to get beat up by Master Folley. He walked in on him about to deal out her punishment, but Reid stopped him, and took the blame for what happened, even though he had no idea what he was going to get beat up for. She was the one to say thanks even though he didn't talk at all. Reid was only five at the time, and so was she. Reid, Daniella and his twin sister Katie became known as the Trouble Trio, because they caused so much trouble. Also Master Folley hated Spence's protective instinct. Reid tried to save everyone, but there was one kid he couldn't save. It as a little girl no older than six months old, and one day she was sick and would not stop crying so Master Folley took a gun and shot her. Spence went to stop him, but he shot Spencer and he was only four at the time. He hated the feeling of helplessness he felt. He was never the same after that. The kid Reid was also less serious than Spence is now."

"Damn, no wonder Spence Joined the BAU." said garcia

"That's not the main reason. Spencer's friend, no fiance Daniella, yes the very one he was friends as a kid went missing and so did his four little sisters, Lilly, Clary, Alicia and Mataya. He joined to help find them and because he wanted to catch the Unsubs. He also joined because it was Lilly's dream to be a profiler." said JJ

BEEP! BEEP! went Garcia's laptop.

"Garcia" said Hotch hopefully for he has had her tracking him for the past three months

"I found Reid!" yelled Garcia as she jumped for joy.

"Where?" hollored Morgan because he wanted his best friend and little brother backk.

"514 Madison Drive Las Vegas, Nevada" said Garia

"Wait, thats right down the road almost an half hour drive.' said JJ

"Lets make it ten." said Rossi

**Ten Minuts Later**

"FBI OPEN UP!" hollored Hotch. JJ turned the knob and opened the door. In that first room there was little kids no older then seven. They all cowered away from Hotch, but went to JJ. Then an older girl came in and said something in irish. All the kids ran out the open door and onto grass, some for the first time.

"HOTCH! JJ!" Hollored Prentiss

"What?" JJ yelled back as she went toward the door. Down the hall, there was a large steel door. Most of the locks were undone, but there was a voice reconsion lock. JJ went over and said "Rosalita" and the door opened. Inside Reid sat bound to a chair and unconsion.

"How nice it is for you to join, Rosalita" said Master Folley and JJ fought not to shudder. the Voice even after all these years still gave her nightmares. During this time Reid woke up and moved over toward Morgan wincing each time he put pressure on his broken ankle. He also kept an eye on the whip in Master Folley's hand and during this whole time JJ"s thinking _good going Reid, just get to Morgan. _

"Rosalita why don't you put that gun away and join us?" said Master Folley. JJ put away her gun and went towards him, out of the corner of her eye she saw reid had gotten to Morgan. She swung at Master Folley, knocking him out.

She then went over to Reid and said "Hey"

"Hey" He said

"How are you feeling?" said JJ

"I've felt better." said Reid. the door swung open and then daniella raced in to the room and hugged the hell out of him.

"I thought you were going to die!" said Daniella "Oh hi Rosie"

"Rosie?" said a very familiar voice. She turned and saw Lucy standing there. At first JJ thought she was dreaming, but Lucy was really there.

"Lulu?" asked JJ

"Yeah, that was Spencer's first expression too." She said laughing.

Epilogue

**Lilly's POV:**

I looked out over the crowd and saw Spencer was there, along with the rest of my family. Spence's team was here too, watching me graduate with honors. I never thought I would live too see myself graduate, but I'm glad my dream came true. I have never been happier.

* * *

**Author's Note : Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed and hung in there with me. My first story is finished and I will admit I never thought I would be sad to end a story, but I am now. There will be more by me, so look for them and please keep reviewing. Also I would like to thank Kitwarrior24 for betaing this and putting up with me. You are the best! So again Please read and review.**


End file.
